


Win a Date with an Avenger

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When a win a date with contest starts you won't win because you didn't enter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Win A Date with an Avenger.” You muse tapping the link with your finger. You read the information about the contest, donating certain amounts of money gets you certain numbers of entries. The more money the more entries, each Avenger has picked a different charity to support with the money people give to buy entries. There will be several drawings, one for each Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Scarlett Witch, and Falcon.   
“Sorry I’m late.” Your best friend says sliding into the booth seat across from you. “What are you looking at?”  
“The Avengers are doing a win a date thing.”  
“Are you gonna enter?” Emmy asks and you lock your phone with an eye roll.   
“Nah.” You set your phone down on the table, “Besides, I’m still trying to save up for that vacation you want to go on. So since there’s approximately zero chance of me winning an extremely awkward date with a superhero who probably doesn’t even want to be there I think I’ll save my money.”  
“There’s only zero chance that you won’t win if you don’t enter.” She points out and you laugh.   
“Yea, okay that’s fair. But I’m still not entering.”  
“What’s the charity?”  
“It varies for each Avenger.”  
“What was Steeeve’s?” She sings his name, teasing you with a bright grin.   
“Honestly I didn’t even look.” You tell her glancing down at your menu, “I’m starving, what are you having?” Emmy shakes her head at you then humors you and looks down at her own menu.   
When the waitress comes by you’ve moved on to a new topic. Work for both of you has been crazy hectic this month, which is why you’re meeting on a Wednesday for a lunch date. It passes too quickly, the two of you leave after a quick hug and promises to meet up again soon.   
Work keeps you busy for the rest of the day, when you get home you make dinner and watch the news. Apparently this, Win A Date thing is a huge deal, one of the most popular campaigns the charity service has ever run. You debate entering again but with a glance over at your fridge you see the photo that Emmy had found of Hawaii and shake your head. No. You’re not going to enter. You’ve got a vacation with your best friend to save up for.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like you’re the only person in the city who didn’t try your luck in the Win a Date contest. After hearing how many people had entered you’re actually even more relieved that you didn’t waste the money. It’s not that you don’t want to support a charity of an Avenger’s choosing its just that you already have charities you support every month.   
The buzz doesn’t die down for almost three weeks. The drawing is three weeks away, some of your co-workers have continued to enter, after payday one of them admitted she put 90% of her paycheck in toward a date with Tony Stark. You couldn’t believe how crazy people were going over this contest. Three days before the announcement of the winners Emmy texts you and asks what you’re doing in three Fridays, one of her only open nights next month. You assure her you’re open to go out for dinner and drinks, maybe even some dancing. She also convinces you to make the Win a Date announcement an event. She’ll bring the wine and you, begrudgingly, agree to watch the announcement.   
Emmy comes over that night two hours before the announcements are supposed to start. Each of the Avengers who are doing the Win a Date will be drawing a name out of a hat on live television.   
“Something smells delicious.” Emmy says letting herself into your apartment. She locks the door behind her then kicks off her shoes.   
“Thanks, I made that taco hotdish you like.”  
“Have I told you I love you?” She asks dropping her bag next to the door.   
“Only every time I feed you.” You tease and she laughs putting the wine into the fridge. You pass her a plate and the two of you chat through the meal. She’s been seeing a new guy, Henry, and she really likes him. He’s smart and kind and you’re thrilled for her.   
“Any guy I need to know about?” Emmy asks putting her plate into the dishwasher.   
“Nah, I’ve been so busy lately with work and this stupid special project my boss has me on.” You pull out the wine and glasses and pour each of you a glass then make your way to the couch. Emmy turns the TV on and changed the channel from the food network to the abc. You talk over the announcers and then it’s time for the drawings. Black Widow goes first. She doesn’t look overly thrilled about having to draw a name. You actually pity her, and the person who tries to get fresh with her. Scarlett Witch is next, then Tony Stark, he doesn’t draw your co-worker. Falcon goes, then Thor and finally Captain America. When Captain Rogers reads off your name your jaw drops open. You didn’t even enter how the hell could he read off your name? You look over at Emmy whose grinning at you.   
“Surprise!” She says clapping her hands in excitement. Surprise?


	3. Chapter 3

“But I didn’t enter.” You say in a daze.   
“I know! I entered you!” Emmy exclaims, you look over at her in surprise.   
“What?”  
“I entered you. I knew you’d never do it yourself. But hey, what’s $20 to Wounded Warriors for the chance for my best friend to meet the man of her dreams?”  
“Man of my-” You trail off in disbelief, “It’s a celebrity crush!”   
“Well you never know if he could be the man of your dreams if you don’t meet him.”  
“Em!”   
“What?”  
“I said I didn’t want to enter.”  
“No, you said you didn’t want to pay because you weren’t going to win. You didn’t pay and you won!”  
“I thought that they had to confirm that I could do the date before they announced I won.”  
“They did.” Emmy says sheepishly, “You know how I asked if we could go out in three weeks?”  
“You didn’t.”  
“That’s when your date is.” She gives you a bright smile, “Congrats now let’s get wine drunk!” You cheers her then down a mouthful of wine. You can’t believe that Em would do this, she’s gotten you into some interesting situations before but this, this takes the cake. You’re quiet as she talks about her week did you even want to do this? Was it too early to back out? Emmy’d never let you hear the end of it if you did back out. You’re so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you don’t realize that Emmy is staring at you.   
“Sorry what’s up?”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“No.” She doesn’t look like she believes you, “No. I’m not I’m just, I think I’m in shock is all.” You sigh softly and swirl your wine in your glass, “I’m just a little freaked out I guess. What am I supposed to say to him?”   
“I don’t know. Ask him about being a superhero. Ask him where his favorite place to travel is. Ask him anything.”  
“It’s just so, weird.”  
“You can tell him that you got this as a gift if that helps. You know, so tell him how surprised you were.” She shrugs, “If you run out of stuff to talk about Patriot is a good subject.” Your dog’s ears perk up at her name and you both chuckle softly when her tail starts to wag once she notices the attention she’s getting. “Honestly I think you’re stressing about something that doesn’t matter. Besides you’ve got a couple of weeks to figure it out.”  
“You’re right.” You tell her before taking a sip of wine. “Alright, let’s shake it off and forget it. Moving on, tell me about your date tomorrow. Where are you going?” This seems to completely distract Emmy and for that you’re grateful. You really don’t want to talk about your upcoming date with Captain Steve Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re the recipient of a few envious glares from people at work but for the most part nothing changes. You manage to not think about your upcoming date with Captain America, Steve Rogers, whatever he wants to be called, for the rest of the week. It’s not until two days before you’re supposed to go out with him that you realize you’ve got no idea what to wear.   
“Hi Em. Any idea what I’m supposed to be wearing to this thing with Steve Rogers, uh, Captain Rogers? America? Oh god, this is why I didn’t enter. I’ll send you snaps. Help me.” You ramble on her voicemail before hanging up with a huff of frustrated air. You pull out three of your favorite outfits and lay them out on the bed then take snaps of all of them and send them to Emmy. She’ll let you know when she can which one she likes. Sure enough she responds that you should do the white sundress with dark pink flowers and your light denim button up with a pair of sandals. You’re really starting to regret agreeing to do this whole date thing, you’re starting to get extremely nervous. You should’ve just backed out when you had the chance.  
Those two days go by too fast. You’re going to be picked up by a car and Steve, as you’ve been instructed to call him, will meet you there. Not that anyone has told you where ‘there’ is.   
The black car slows to a stop in front of your apartment building and a man gets out and gives you a bright smile.   
“Hi there. You ready to go meet up with Captain Rogers?”  
“I am.” You confirm quietly. You’ve never been so nervous in your entire life. Your hands are folded together to keep them from visibly shaking. He opens the door for you and you slide into the car. The drive isn’t long enough.   
“Have a nice time miss.”  
“Oh, um thank you.” You’re at an amusement park, which you didn’t expect, but no one is there. You hear them roar of a motorcycle slowly getting closer to you and when he rounds the corner your heart is racing. Oh god, why did you agree to do this? You're going to be sick, you're so anxious that you don't know how you're supposed to function.   
Steve parks the bike then swings a long leg over it. He turns toward you and you swear he’s moving in slow motion. You’re never going to survive this day. He doesn’t say anything until he’s only a few feet away from you.   
“Hi. I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. But you know that already.”   
“Yea.” You bite your lower lip and look down at your feet. “I didn’t actually enter.”  
“What?”  
“My best friend did this as a gift.” You blurt out.   
“Oh." He doesn't really respond, his face is unreadable. "Do you like rides?”  
“I do.”   
“Good otherwise this would be really awkward.” He laughs softly and you grin up at him. “Shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

You were wrong about the park being empty. It’s just emptier than usual, the car had dropped you off in the back and an excited but kind teenage boy had met you at a back gate. He explained that it was a member only day so everyone in the park paid a good chunk of cash to only have to pay a half priced entry fee and no parking charges.   
Once people realize Steve is there the two of you are pretty much bombarded with people asking for photos and autographs from the hero. You don’t mind, it’s not like you know what to say to him anyway. You get to ride all of the rides you wanted and even purchase one of the pictures of the two of you on the death drop. Your hair is straight up and his shirt is up a little bit. You’re holding your skirt down in your lap but you’re clearly laughing and Steve has a large grin on his face. Both of his arms are in the air over his head.   
“I like that you laugh.” Steve tells you looking down at the picture.   
“That’s because rides are a fun scary.” You tell him with a smile, “You know you’re going to be safe but they’re still an adrenaline rush.”  
“I get that. When I was a kid Bucky and I used to go on rides at carnivals. We didn’t get to go on ones like this but some that would spin. I hated it. Now that I don’t get sick as easily I really enjoy rides.”  
“Do you ever miss it?” He gives you a puzzled look, “Not being sick but the good ‘ol days?”  
“Honestly, not really. I miss some people and it’s definitely different but things are pretty good.”   
“That’s good to hear. My grandparents always used to talk about how great it used to be and how we’re so spoiled these days so I was just curious.”  
“It is different but different doesn’t mean good or bad.”  
“Very diplomatic of you.” You tease him with a smile he nods and smiles back at you.   
“Did you want to do any more rides or we could move on to dinner?”  
“Whatever you want to do.”   
“Oh, um I could eat.”  
“Dinner it is then.”   
“Do you want me to call a car or are you okay with riding the bike?”  
“The bike sounds fun.” A little awkward but Emmy would probably kill you if you were given the opportunity to cop a feel and didn’t take it.   
“Awesome. Are burgers okay?”  
“I’m down for a good burger any day of the week.”   
“Alright.” He ushers you back to the motorcycle with a gentle hand on your back.


	6. Chapter 6

He passes you the helmet he wore into the parking lot earlier. It’s close to dusk now but he puts off a lot of heat so you’re not worried about getting cold on the drive.   
“What about you?” You ask, holding the helmet to your stomach.   
“I heal fast.” He says closing the seat where the helmet had been. When you’re still holding the helmet when he turns around he takes it gently from your hands and places it on your head. You buckle it, he nods then swings a leg over the bike. Steve looks at you expectantly and you move to the bike.   
“Can you look away while I get situated here?” You don’t want to flash your panties at him. His ears redden but he nods then looks away. You swing a leg over the beast of a bike of his then pull your skirt tight under your butt to keep it from flying up while he drives. You’re not too worried about the front because his body blocks your entire front.   
“Ready?” He asks and you take a deep breath then nod before verbally responding.   
“Yea.”  
“You need to hold onto me.”  
“Oh, right.” You say, you can feel your cheeks heating as you wrap your arms around his waist. He’s solid, not a big surprise there, but somehow he’s also soft. When he moves on the bike you feel his muscles shift slightly and follow his lead. The two of you aren’t able to talk as he drives but you’re okay with that. While he’s been friendly you can tell that this isn’t exactly what he wanted to do on a Friday night. He pulls up to an old school diner called Jimmy’s.   
“They’ve got the best burgers in town.” He tells you over his shoulder. You slide off the bike as gracefully as you can in a sundress. He follows you into the diner then gestures to a back corner booth. You sit with your back to the door, you figure he’ll want to be able to see the front door. The waitress seems to know him as she comes bustling toward your table already writing on her pad.   
“The usual for you Cap?” She asks with a smile.   
“Yes please.”  
“What can I get for you hun?”   
“Oh, uh cheese burger with fries and a lemon water please.” She scribbles down your order then bustles away.   
“Lemon water?” Steve says, both eyebrows raised.   
“I’m dehydrated but want some flavor.” You defend yourself and he holds up both hands, fingers splayed and laughs softly.   
“I didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“Sorry.” You say sheepishly, “I didn’t mean for that to come out so harsh.”  
“It’s fine. This must still be kind of weird.”  
“I mean, I didn’t even enter. I didn’t want to enter. It’s nothing personal, I just,” you sigh deeply, “I just never in a million years would imagine I’d win. Then when you said my name I thought I was going to barf. Emmy’s done stuff like this before but this is over the top for even her.” You know you’re rambling but at this point you’re so uncomfortable under his gorgeous blue eyed stare you don’t know what else to do. “And I’m sure you didn’t really want to do this. Spend your Friday night hanging out with someone who donated money to spend time with you. Like some creepy online date but worse because you had to go. I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I do this when-”  
“Shh.” Steve hisses cutting you off. His eyes are trained on the doorway and when the little bell tinkles his face hardens and a shiver goes down your spine.


	7. Chapter 7

“What?” You whisper, “what is it?” You go to turn around but Steve stops you, grabbing one of your hands.   
“Don’t turn around.” He says quietly and you do as he asks. “I need you to do exactly what I say.”  
“This isn’t some fake thing that’s part of the date right?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“I don’t know. Give your date the thrill of being rescued?” He gives you a cold look.   
“No.”   
“Some girls are really into that.” You say with a small shrug. “The whole damsel in distress thing.” He just stares at you then shakes his head slightly.   
“Putting that comment aside I’m going to need you to do everything I say.”  
“Who are these guys?”  
“AIM.”   
“Excuse me?” Who in the world are AIM?  
“They started as Hydra’s science division but have split off and are really into technology.”   
“How do you know they’re AIM?”  
“The technology is fused to them. Now, get down!” He hisses. You do as he asks and stay hidden only hearing the fight that’s going on. A window breaks and there are a few more grunts and the sound of skin hitting skin. Then there’s silence. You don’t know who was the victor in that little battle but you’re hoping it was Steve otherwise he and everyone else in the diner are in trouble. Someone comes over to your table but you’re too freaked out to look up, let alone open your eyes.   
“Hey.” Steve says from above you. You let out a sigh of relief as you slide back into the seat.   
“You okay?” You ask looking up at him. It looks like one of the members of AIM got a hit in on his face.   
“I’m fine.” He says wiping at his split lip. You pass him a napkin and he dabs at the cut there, “You okay?”  
“Completely.” That’s when the flashing lights roll up in front of the diner. Three squad cars and one marked with a SHIELD logo. “You should go. Talk to them, tell them what happened.” You tell him standing up from the booth you’re sitting at. He studies you for a second longer and again, you can't read him. "I'm fine, go ahead."  
“You’re sure you’re good?” He asks one last time.  
“Steve. I ducked and stayed down. I didn’t see anything, have anyone take a swing at me, there’s no way that I could be anything but good.” You give him a reassuring smile and he nods then moves away.   
You watch for a while as he talks to First the agents of SHIELD then to the police. A few people who were in the diner thank him too and everyone is ushered out of the small building while the police go over the crime scene. An officer asks you a few questions then tells you you’re free to go. It looks like Steve is going to be busy for a while so after ordering a lyft you head home.


	8. Chapter 8

When you get home you call Emmy to tell her about your date and when she hears that you ghosted Steve she’s livid.   
“You did what!” She seethes and you pull some bobby pins out of your hair.   
“He was busy. I was tired.” You run a brush through your hair, as you explain.   
“You ghosted a hero? I can’t believe you!” She's so loud that you actually pull your hair  
“Emmy he was so preoccupied the whole night that it was just easier. Less awkward than waiting around to say goodbye.”  
“Was he rude?”  
“No. God no. I was probably worse, I told him I didn’t sign up for the contest that you did and I’m afraid that might have made him think I didn’t want to be there.” You sigh softly, “That wasn’t my intention at all.”   
“Oh. That’s awkward. Did you at least have fun?”  
“I did, and I got a hilarious picture out of the night so thank you. I owe you.” You put the picture of you and Steve on the ride on your dresser with a smile. “I’ll have to show you next time you’re over.”  
“You could just send me a picture.”  
“Yea but where’s the fun in that?” You chuckle.   
“That’s fair. I’m glad you had fun and I guess I can forgive you for ghosting.” She teases, “I mean it’s not like he was saving lives or anything.”  
“Oh shut up.” You say with a grin as you give Patriot’s head a rub, she looks up at you before her ears perk and she stares at your bedroom door. You scratch under her chin as Emmy talks about her own date that night. Patriot starts to growl as she stares at your bedroom door.   
“Hey Em,” You cut your friend off, mid-story “Something’s wrong. Patriot’s growling.”  
“At what?” She sounds concerned, and if you're honest you're a little freaked out. Patriot is usually a really chill dog, so the fact that she's reacting this intently to something is pretty freaky.   
“I don’t know. Stay on the line?”  
“Of course.” You edge toward the door and just before you get to it the door bursts open and someone in a yellow suit and black helmet is standing there.   
“Who the fuck are you?” You ask taking a step back. You can hear Emmy saying your name through the phone but you ignore her. Patriot leaps at the intruder, teeth bared and they hit her with a stun stick. You scream as she hits the floor, how dare they hurt your dog! Nobody hurts your fur baby. “Emmy! Call nine-one-one!” You call hoping this freak in the costume will assume you’re not home alone. The person in the suit grabs you and you try to fight them off but they’re bigger than you, stronger and when they touch you with the stunner you go limp instantly, the world quickly fading to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Your head is pounding.   
You’re confused and bleary-eyed, sitting in an uncomfortable chair with ropes wrapped around each wrist and your torso.   
You glance around the cold room, you’re confused.   
The door creaks open in front of you and your head whips up.   
“Who-who are you?” You croak, blinking against the light that's now streaming in through the open door.   
“Shut up.” The dark figure growls.  
“Please, why am I here?” You try again and the man comes stomping into the room wrapping a gloved hand around your throat.   
“I said shut up. You know why you’re here.” He sneers, his hand twitches against the soft skin of your throat. You swallow thickly, pulling in a lungful of air. You’re not sure what the hell he’s talking about, you don’t know why you’re here. You don’t know why you’re here.   
“I don’t.” You whisper then instantly regret your accidental defiance as his fingers squeeze your throat.   
“You tellin me that you’ve got no idea why you’re here? How about the fact that you’re Captain America’s girlfriend. That ring any bells?” He hisses, his face only inches from yours. You try to recoil but he's got too tight of a grasp on your neck. You gape up at him and he releases your neck, they think you’re his, Steve’s girlfriend? How did they not hear about the contest? Were these dudes that far removed from what was going on in pop culture that they honestly thought Steve would date you? You’re nothing special, not like a supermodel or something. You shake your head. “Are you trying to tell me you’re not his girl?” He asks.   
“I’m not.”   
“Then what’s this?” He asks shoving the photo of you and Steve on the ride together.   
“My best friend won me a Date. It was a charity event.” You explain.   
“Our agents saw how he protected you.” He glares at you then drops the photo to the floor, “So even if you aren’t his girlfriend he’ll come to get you.”  
“He won’t even know I’m missing.”  
“We’ll make sure he does.” The AIM Agent says darkly and your heart drops. What are they going to do to you to make sure Steve knows? “Now you’re going to go back to sleep and when you wake up you’re going to tell us everything you know.” He says moving away and behind you.   
You hear him pick something up off of something metal, when he makes his way back to you he’s got a syringe full of, something, in his hand. Your eyes widen and you try to get away from that needle but it’s really no use, you’re too tightly strapped down.   
He doesn’t care about being gentle. He shoves the needle into your arm and pushes down the plunger. It doesn’t take long for you to feel the effects. Your eyelids are so heavy. How are you supposed to keep your eyes open? You fight it but it’s no use, just as you’re giving into whatever he pumped into your body the door bursts open.


	10. Chapter 10

When you come to you’re laying on something cool and hard. Someone is holding your hand, their head resting on their arm and their hair brushes the side of yours with each of their breaths. You feel light headed and strangely a little giddy. You groan slightly as you try to loosen up your tight muscles, the slight sound seems to have woken whomever it is that’s holding your hand.   
“Steve?” You breathe, as those blue eyes meet yours, you’re so confused.   
“You’re awake.” He says with a gentle smile, “How do you feel?”  
“Confused, sorry, thankful.” The words seem to spill out of your mouth.   
“I can understand the confused and the thankful but what are you sorry for?”  
“I was such a bitch. I didn’t mean to be. I didn’t enter because I thought I’d never win. I didn’t know what to say to you. I was so nervous about meeting you because I’ve always thought you were so amazing and cute.” Oh god why did you just tell him that? The side of his mouth ticks up slightly before he grows serious again.   
“You weren’t. I understand it’s weird meeting people you’ve only seen in the press.”  
“I’m sorry for ghosting you too.”  
“Ghosting?”  
“Yea, you know just leaving without saying goodbye. You were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt and you’d just saved everyone and all that so I didn’t want to bother you. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, its okay.”  
“You’re just saying that because you’re so nice. I knew you’d be nice.” Why are you being so honest with him? The needle, the scientist did say that when you woke up you’d be more honest with him. A truth drug, they gave you a fucking truth drug.   
“That fucker!” You blurt before slapping your free hand over your mouth. Steve’s head jerks back in surprise and for a second you’re sure he was about to laugh.  
“Who?”  
“That scientist jerk that was in the room with me before I passed out.”  
“Did they give you something?”  
“Yea. I don’t know what it was but he had something in a syringe.”   
“Bruce?” Steve calls, “They injected her with something.” A curly haired man comes into the space and gives you a tight smile.  
“Did they say a name when they injected you?” He asks.   
“No. But I’m pretty sure it’s a truth drug. I’ve been awful chatty, and way too open.”  
“Well, unfortunately since I don’t know what they gave you the only thing we can do is wait it out.”  
“Wait it out?” You repeat, that is not the answer you were hoping for. “For how long?”  
“I’m not sure. It could be hours, could be minutes.” Another answer you weren’t hoping for.   
“Well boys, if you’ve got any pressing questions ask away because apparently I can’t lie.” You tell them meeting Steve’s blue eyed gaze once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve doesn’t bombard you with questions, it’s not his style it actually seems like he’s actively trying to avoid asking you questions. He does watch you closely, almost like he’s studying your body language to note the differences from before.   
“You’re kind of freaking me out.” You tell him honestly, your heart is racing.   
“Sorry.” He says softly, his eyes searching yours.  
“It’s okay.”   
“How are you feeling?” He asks cautiously, sliding a finger along the inside of your right arm. “Any better?”  
“I think I’m a bit better. I feel less nauseous.”  
“Good. That’s good.” He says still studying you closely.   
“You have no idea if that’s good do you?”   
“No.” He admits and you laugh softly, “I just want you to be at ease.”   
“That’s very kind of you.” You tell him taking his hand in your own. His palm is rough, calloused from years of fighting. “Where did you find me?”  
“South Africa.”  
“Wait, South Africa? How is that even possible?”  
“It’s been almost four days.”   
“What!” You cry, nearly bolting off of the narrow bench they’ve got you on. “What about Patriot?” Your poor baby! Four days? She must have eaten the couch by now.   
“What?” Steve says with a raised brow.   
“My dog Patriot.”  
“Oh, that’s her name. She was very defensive of your friend, Emmy, when we got to your apartment.”  
“Now I’m confused.” You tell him rubbing your temples, “How do you know Emmy?”  
“She called me.”  
“How does she have your number?”  
“From the contest. It’s our business line.” He explains and you sigh, “When you were taken they didn’t take the time to hang up your phone, she heard everything and once they were gone she called us.” Why didn’t she call the police? Why go directly to the Avengers?   
“Why?” You whisper.   
“Why what?” Steve asks, he’s being so patient with you, something that you’re more than a little grateful for.   
“Why did she call you guys and not the police?”  
“She heard what they were saying. Something about how you and I were dating. They thought that the contest was an actual date.”  
“Like that’d ever happen.” You mutter, apparently you’re still rather truthful, “The guy that stabbed me with a needle full of truth drug said something about that too.”   
“What did you say before that?” Steve asks, you don’t think that he’s even realized that he’s asked you a direct question that has to do with something other than your physical health.   
“Uh,” you try to stall, snapping your mouth shut and clenching your jaw. You cover your hand with your mouth before it bursts out of you, “like that’d ever happen.” You say muffling the words with your hand. Steve laughs softly and pulls your hand away from your mouth, he takes your other hand in his too then smiles up at you.   
“I’m sorry. What was that?” You glare down at him and he’s got this mischievous glint in those green flecked blue eyes.  
“Like that’d ever happen.”  
“What? That you and I would date?” You nod in response avoiding eye contact. “Oh, you’re so wrong.” He says before gently tugging you toward him so you’re suddenly standing between his knees. One of his hands snakes around the back of your head, he pulls you gently toward him, giving you the opportunity to pull away. The jet jerks suddenly and instead of kissing him you go flying into him, your arms wrapping around him in an attempt to stop yourself. His arms are like a cage around you as the plane jerks again.   
“Sorry about that!” A voice calls not sounding sorry at all.   
“Damn it Buck.” Steve grumbles lowly and you can’t help but bite back the grin that threatens to cover your face. You bury your face in the space between his neck and his shoulder, and Steve keeps a firm grip on you as the plane continues to bump and jerk across the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

The flight calms down about a half hour later. Steve doesn’t let go of you but instead stands up and presses his lips to yours. You’re surprised by his bold move but not unpleased. He pulls away and rests his forehead on yours, you keep your eyes closed as his breath slides across your cheek.   
“Do you still think that we could never happen?” Steve whispers, his thumb running along your jaw. It's rough against the smooth skin of your face.   
“I mean, I may have been wrong.” You whisper back causing him to chuckle softly.   
“We’re almost back to New York, we should probably sit down.” He keeps a hand wrapped around yours as he goes to sit down. You make the bold decision to drop down into his lap. When he looks up at you in surprise you laugh softly before sliding your hands behind his head. His hair is fine against your fingers, you gently scratch his scalp and he groans softly, his eyes closing for a second. When he opens his eye again he grins up at you. "You wanna take a seat?"  
“Nah." You scoff, "I feel like this will be just as safe as being buckled in.” You tease with a smile.   
“I’ve got you.” He grins back up at you before growing serious. “Would you really want to do this?” He asks, quietly those bright blue eyes watching your face. He's so handsome, you can't believe that he's into you.  
“What’s that?”   
“Go on a proper date with me. Not one where you have to win some stupid contest.” He looks so hopeful, you can't believe that someone who looks like him would be into you. This isn't real.  
“I’d like that.”   
“It might be dangerous. You’ve already been kidnapped.” He warns running a thumb across your cheekbone.   
“Yea, but now I’ll know what to do. And I’ve been meaning to get a security system for a while now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive.” You tell him before pressing your lips to his. You pull away from him suddenly and look down at him. “I am going to need one thing from you first.” You tell him, mustering your most serious face.   
“Anything.” He agrees looking only slightly puzzled.   
“I’m going to need you to donate $20 to my favorite charity.” You tease and he throws his head back laughing. “It’s only fair.” You continue the charade.   
“Alright doll, what charity is your favorite?”  
“I was teasing Steve.”  
“I know. But it’d be worth every cent.” He mutters before pressing his mouth to yours once more.

You hate when Emmy’s right.


End file.
